Tape dispensers of adhesive tapes typified by cellophane (Scotch) tapes are generally of a desk-top type. An example of a desk-top type tape dispenser is shown in FIG. 25. A main body 1 of the tape dispenser D has a narrow portion 5 for extending a tape 4 between a tape holding portion 2 and a blade portion 3, and when fingers are inserted Into the narrow portion 5 to grip and pull the tape, the tape 4 can be pulled out while the tape dispenser D is kept placed on the desk, etc. However, when this desk-top type tape dispenser Is used, finger print-like contamination remains on the adhesive surface of the tape 4 and the bonding power of the tape 4 is likely to decrease due to dirt on the fingers. Further, the cut tape 4 itself Is likely to undergo self-adhesion before it is bonded to paper, a film, or the like, for some reason or other, such as due to twisting of the tape. More often than not, one has experienced an annoying experience where the adhesive surfaces of the cut tape adhere to each other, and cannot be peeled easily with the result that, the tape must be discarded. Further, when the tape 4 or paper is twisted after the tape 4 is bonded to paper, etc, creases are developed in many cases.
In contrast, a tape dispenser which is small in size and light in weight as a whole and can be used while being gripped by a hand is known. An example is shown in FIG. 26. This type is referred to as the "portable type" in comparison with the desk-top type of tape dispenser described above. While the tape dispenser D (fundamentally, like reference numerals and characters will be used to identify like portions) is gripped by one hand, the tape 4 is pulled out by the other hand, the distal end portion of the tape 4 so pulled out is bonded to paper, etc, the bonding region is gradually elongated, the tape dispenser D gripped by the hand is moved while caution is paid so as not to peel the tape, whenever necessary, and after the tape 4 is further pulled out in this way, the major proportion of the tape 4 is bonded and then the tape 4 is cut. In comparison with the desk-top type tape dispenser described above, this portable type tape dispenser has higher continuity of the tape pull-out operation and the tape bonding operation and can particularly suppress sufficiently the problem of self-adhesion of the tape 4 itself. However, the necessity for pinching the tape 4 between the fingers remains, though the level of the necessity can be certainly reduced. Accordingly, contamination of the adhesive surface of the tape 4 and the drop of bonding power cannot be sufficiently suppressed. Further more, creases often occur after the tape is bonded to paper, etc.